


You Wimp.

by Girlwithgoggles



Series: Creative Confessions [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing, Lots of blushing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Ryan Bergara, Pining Shane Madej, Swearing, god this is so short guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: Ryan draws Shane.(I wrote this prompted by that one episode where Ryan says he paints Shane all the time and I chuckled.)





	You Wimp.

Shane and Ryan sat, side by side on the small common room sofa, working on their laptops. Shane screenshotted another Instagram reply for the next Postmortem episode and then half shut the lid of his computer. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, giving them a brake from the harsh screens light.

That's when he felt Ryan's eye on him. Ryan was sketching in a small sketchbook, occasionally glancing up at Shane.

"Ryan."

"Shane," Ryan said back, shoving the sketchbook away hurriedly.

"What are you doing, you're freaking me out man," Shane made a move to grab the sketchbook but Ryan shoved it more completely under himself, hiding it from grabby hands.

Shane huffed, "Are you... Are you drawing me?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked back to his computer screen, going back to his typing, but he was blushing. A giddy feeling began to bloom in Shane’s stomach, watching the smaller man poke away at his keys.

"Ryan you're just writing 'ghosts are real' over and over again," Shane smirked as Ryan's face went redder and he closed his computer, putting it down carefully on the coffee table.

"Yes, I was drawing you," Ryan finally admitted, "I do that sometimes..." he said it slowly and kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at Shane to gauge his response.

"Aw, Ryan, I feel special.” Ryan’s face now resembled a cherry tomato and Shane laughed, ruffling Ryan's hair.

Ryan groaned and got up, "whatever, it's not a big deal, I just like the way your profile looks or something," he hesitated and then tossed the small sketchbook to Shane, "here, you can have it."

Ryan promptly bolted and Shane raised an eyebrow, but took the book off his lap and flipped it open to the first page.

In the centre of the page was a crudely drawn penis. Shane stared at the page for a long while before he scoffed, “That fucker…” Shane pushed back the disappointment and flipped open his computer again.

 

In the break room, Ryan stood, catching his breath. He glanced out the door before turning back around and pulling the slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. Thank God he’d ripped out the page a week ago and just stored it in the back of the book. Ryan looked down at the page, and five, carefully detailed Shane’s stared back. He’d gotten all the reference from episodes they’d filmed, never brave enough to draw while Shane was in the room with him. Ryan sighed, resting his back against the counter. One day, one day he’d stop being a wimp and give Shane this torn out page.

Ryan shoved it back into his pocket and exited the break room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know they're real people. Sorry. This is just for fun, not meant to offend or hurt anyone. It's super short and not well written but, whatever..


End file.
